Tooth or Consequnses
by mickys411
Summary: A bit of a humorous and spooky tale about Ray having a fear of going to the dentist for a cavity, after eating too much candy After all it's Halloween and there's noting scarier than a trip to the dentist
1. Chapter 1

One afternoon, after a few days of no calls, The ghostbusters had a job.  
The assignment was at a candy factory and shop in downtown Mannhattan.  
Two class 5 roaming vapors were causing trouble, and it was up to the team to catch the ghouls.  
"There they are!  
Let's get them before we loss them!" shouted Peter, as he and the rest of the ghostbusters took off after the ghosts.  
In a way to slow the ghostbusters down, the spirits poured a vat of melted chocolate onto the ground.  
But despite a bit of skidding and sliding around, the ghostbusters were able to catch up.  
Finally, the ghostbusters had the ghouls trapped in a corner and were able to capture them.  
"Let's bag these creeps," said Peter, as he and the team switched on their proton wands, aiming right at the ghost.  
"We have them in place.  
Throw down a trap," Egon called out.  
Winston did just that.  
He placed the trap under the ghosts, stomped it opened, causing the ghouls to get sucked inside and sealed the trap shut.  
"Like taking candy from a baby," said Peter, which got him looks from his fellow ghostbusters as he added, "Not like any of us would do that right?"

The manager of the shop and factory was very grateful to the Ghostbusters for their services, that only did he give them a generous payment, but also a few packages of the finest chocolate the company had to offer.  
The team thanked the manager and headed to Ecto-1.  
As soon as they loaded the full trap and proton backs up, the ghostbusters got in the car and headed back to the firehouse.  
During the ride, Ray's nose picked up the wonderful aroma of chocolate.  
He opened one of the packages, and popped a piece in his mouth.  
"Yum, this really is the best chocolate I've eaten," he said as he took another piece.  
"Any of you guys want some?" Ray asked.  
"No thanks.  
After today, I don't think I want to look at another chocolate candy for awhile," answered Winston, who was in the driver's seat.  
"Same here," Peter added.  
"Affirmative," said Egon.  
"Suit yourself," said Ray, as he helped himself to another piece.

"How did the job go?" asked the team's receptionist Jeanie, when the ghostbusters climbed out of Ecto-1, after pulling the car into the firehouse.  
"A bit messy, but we bagged those spooks," Peter answered.  
Ray, who was still nibbling on the chocolate asked Jeanie, as he offered her the box, "Jeanie, you gotta try this chocolate.  
It's the best."  
"Thanks Ray.  
But I'm on a diet," Jeanie answered.  
Ray then called out to the ghostbusters' unofficial pet ghost Slimer.  
"Oh Slimer.  
I've got something for you."  
The green blob like ghost floated down to the main level.  
"Something for me?" the ghost asked.  
"Yep, we got plenty of chocolate from our job," said Ray, as he presented a wrapped box to Slimer.  
"Wow, thanks Ray!" said Slimer as he took the box from Ray, before giving him a big, wet, slimy thank you kiss.  
Slimer ripped the box opened, took out one piece of candy, then poured the remainder from the box into his mouth with a large gulp.  
"MMM, yummy candy, said Slimer, who let out a burp, Excuse me."  
"Well if you guys will excuse me, I'm going to take a shower.  
Between the mess and the candy factory, and now Slimer, I suddenly don't feel clean," said Peter, as he headed up the stairs.  
"I'll take the equipment out of the car," said Winston.  
"I'll give you a hand, before I take the trap down to the containment unit," said Egon.  
"I'll write out the report," said Ray with a mouth full of chocolate.  
"Thanks Egon, said Winston, who then turned to Ray and said, "And Ray, take it easy with the candy."  
Whlie he did that, Egon went to empty the trap in the containment unit in the basement, after giving Winston a hand unloading the equipment, and Ray wrote down the report for Jeanie and he enjoyed a few more pieces of the tasty chocolate candy.

Later on that evening, the team sat down to dinner.  
It was Winston's turn to cook, so he whipped up, stuffed peppers and a salad.  
Ray was a bit full from eating the candy, but he didn't want to hurt his fellow ghostbuster's feelings.  
Even Slimer, who had more candy than Ray cleaned his plate iterlly, by eating everything in one swallow.  
So Ray took a forkful of salad and placed it in his mouth.  
However, when he tried to eat it, Ray felt a sharp pain.  
"Ow!" he yelped.  
"Ray, are you OK?" asked Winston.  
"It's my tooth.  
I felt a sharp pain in my tooth," Ray answered, as he clutched the left side of his face.  
"Let's go in the lab and take a look at it," Egon suggested.  
The four ghostbusters left the table and headed for the lab.  
Usually when the group left the table during a meal, Slimer would devour everything, however, he followed the team to the lab to see if Ray was OK.  
Of course though, not before take one or two stuffed peppers to go.

In the lab, Egon examined Ray, who was seated in a chair with his mouth opened using a small mirror, a flashlight and a metal pick.  
"Ouch!" Ray went, every time Egon touched a certain area.  
"Sorry Ray, I'm finished now.  
You may now close your mouth," said Egon.  
Ray did just that, but then asked, "So, what's wrong with me?"  
"Ray, it appears you have a minor case of corrosion in one of your lower molors, located on the left side," Egon answered.  
"In English Egon," said Peter.  
Ray has a cavity.  
It's a small one, but a rather painful one."  
"Looks like your sweet tooth got the better of you Ray," said Peter with a laugh.  
"Man, I warned you about eating all those sweets," Winston pointed out.  
"Just call the dentist in the morning and make an appointment to have it taken care of," Egon suggested.  
Ray then gulped and said, "The d..dentist?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ray, don't tell you're scared of going to the dentist?" asked Peter.  
"I am, Ray replied, Ever since I was a little kid, I hated dentist."  
"Ray, it's normal to be scared of the dentist, Winston pointed out, We all have something that we fear.  
I hate airplane rides."  
"I have a fear of falling," Egon added.  
"I'm scared of dark," said Slimer.  
"See Ray, everyone of us has a fear."  
"Not this guy.  
Nothing scares me," said Peter, as he pointed to himself.  
"Peter, everyone has to be scared of something," Winston pointed out.  
"Nope, I don't have fear in anything what so ever."  
Winston didn't want to argue.  
Instead, he just rolled his eyes, shook his head and said, "Whatever you say Peter."  
"Anyway, getting back to your situation Ray, you're going to the dentist tomorrow.  
In the meanwhile, put some ice on your face and take an aspirin for the pain," Egon suggested.  
"OK, I'll try that," said Ray.

After finishing dinner, Ray took an aspirin, and tried to reduce the pain and swelling as well with the ice pack on his cheek, while watching TV in the lounge area of the firehouse with Winston, Peter and Slimer.  
"How's your mouth Ray?" Egon asked, looking up from the book he was reading.  
"I think the ice shrunk my cavity.  
I don't have to go to the dentist," said Ray.  
"Nice try, but cavities don't shrink, they grow."  
"I know how we can fix Ray's tooth," said Peter.  
"How?" Ray asked.  
"All we need is some string, tie one end to your tooth, the other end to a door knob, and we'll yak it out that way."  
Ray began to feel edgy, while Winston, Egon and Slimer gave Peter a dirty look.  
"It was just a suggestion," said Peter.  
"Let's hope the dentist has some kind of lay-a-way plan for us.  
Being that we haven't had a job since earlier today, I don't know if we could even afford it," Winston pointed out.  
In a way, Ray felt slight relief.  
As much pain he was in, at least there was an excuse keeping him from going to the dentist.  
Slimer then quickly floated out of the lounge to his hangout room in the attic of the firehouse.  
He removed the bottom of his stay puft marshmallow man bank, and several coins fell out.  
Slimer went back to the lounge and presented the ghostbusters the contribution.  
"Here guys," he said handing the team the coins.  
"That's very considerate of you Slimer," said Egon.  
"Thanks spud," Peter added.  
"That's very nice of you Slimer," said Winston.  
"Yes and thank you Slimer, but save your coins.  
I'll come up with a way to get to the dentist," said Ray.

Just then, a face appeared on the TV screen.  
It was the face of a older gentleman who looked cross between famous animator Walt Fleischman and once popular kiddie show host Cowboy Rudy.  
"Friends, are you dealing with pain from a sore tooth?" the man spoke in a calm voice.  
Ray got looks from his three fellow ghostbusters and Slimer.  
"Does it hurt to eat and talk?" the man spoke once more.  
All eyes were still on Ray.  
"But despite your tooth pain, does going to the dentist scare you?" the man on the television asked.  
Once again, everyone looked over at Ray.  
"If you answered yes to all my questions.  
Then come see me Dr. Smiley, the only pain-free dentist in town.  
Stop in for a free consultation.  
Remember, you can't smile with out smiley.  
Call my number."  
A telephone number soon appeared under the dentist.  
"He seems like a nice guy, said Ray, And he does offer a free consultation."  
"I don't Ray, this sounds almost too good to be true," said Egon.  
"Yeah I never even heard of this guy before the commercial," Winston added.  
"Hey if Ray can get in a free visit and conquer his fear of the dentist, whatever works for him and us," Peter pointed out.  
Ray then called then number on the TV screen.  
And surprisingly, despite it being late into the evening hours, a person answered.  
It was an operator.  
Ray scheduled an appointment for the next day.

The next day, Peter, Winston, and Egon accompanied Ray to his appointment with Dr. Smiley.  
After they got out of Ecto-1 and headed to the office, the team noticed a long line.  
"Looks like he's full today.  
Oh well, maybe we can get in a job or two now," said Ray, as he was about to head in the other direction.  
Though he was stopped by Peter who said, "Nice try Ray."  
At that moment, a young woman, approached the team.  
"Excuse me, which one of you are here to see Dr. Smiley?" she asked.  
"That would be me," Ray answered.  
|The woman handed Ray a slip of paper.  
"You've got an extra piece for me to write my number on it for you?" Peter asked the woman.  
"In your dreams pal," said the woman as she walked away.  
Ray joined the crowd of people, who also received a ticket.

Just then, who appears in front of the crowd than Dr. Smiley himself.  
"Good morning everyone, he said with a large beaming smile on his face, You all are wondering what the tickets are.  
Well you're about to find out.  
In honor of opening my new practice, I'm hosting a raffle contest.  
The person who has the winning numbers will get a big surprise."  
Dr. Smiley spoke once more, when the young man approached him.  
"And now, he said, My assistant Valerie will read the winning numbers."  
Valerie held up a sheet a paper and said, "The winning numbers are 7-4-2-0-6-5."  
Winston looked down at Ray's ticket and said, "Ray, those are your numbers.  
Ray looked at the ticket as well and said, "You're right Winston."  
Ray waved the ticket and called out, "Right here."  
"Please come closer sir," Dr. Smiley called out.  
Ray then met up with the doctor and Valerie.  
"Congradulation sir.  
You're our winner, said the dentist, who turned to the rest of the crowd and said," To the rest of you, better luck next time."  
The crowd of people walked away for the building.  
Dr. Smiley turned his attention to Ray and said, "Come in with us sir, and you'll get your prize.  
Ray, Dr. Smiley, and Valerie entered the office.

"I wonder Ray's getting as his prize," said Peter.  
"There seems to be something very patculiar about this," said Egon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Something tells me that we should check out this place," said Egon.  
"Let's get back to the and get our stuff.  
Good thing we've got our packs in the car just in case," said Winston.  
"Must we?" asked Peter.  
"We can never be to sure," Egon suggested.  
"He's right Peter.  
Be safe than sorry," Winston pointed out.  
"OK, at least the day's not a total loss waiting around," said Peter, as he and the other two ghostbusters headed back to the car for their equipment.

Once he was ushered into the office, Ray was lead to an examining room.  
By the way, what did I win?" he asked.  
"A free examination," Dr. Smiley replied.  
The smile on Ray's face, soon turned into a grim expression within seconds.  
"Don't worry, you're in good hands with Dr. Smiley," said Valerie, as she helped Ray into a chair and placed a dribble bib on the front of his shirt.  
"Now say ahh," the doctor told Ray.  
As Ray did that, something terribly wrong was happening right before his eyes.  
Both Dr. Smiley and Valerie had turned from friendly humans, to visious looking ghouls.  
Even all the appliances had came to life.  
"That's it!  
I'm getting out of here!" said Ray, as he was about to jump out of the chair.  
However, the drill wrapped it's self around Ray with the wiring, keeping him stuck where he was and was targeting his mouth.  
"HELP!" Ray called out.  
"You're friends can't hear you," the now ghostly doctor said with a laugh, as his equally ghoulish assistant chimed in with laughter as well.

Little did they know that meanwhile outside, the other three ghostbutsers, now equipped with packs, traps, meters and all had heard their team member and friend's cry for help.  
"Ray's in trouble!" said Winston.  
"It's defiantly ghosts alright.  
The PKE meter is at a high frequency," said Egon, holding a flashing a blinking meter.  
"Let's get in there and save Ray," said Peter.  
He tried to enter the office building, but the door was stuck.  
"How do we get in?"  
"We'll blast the door open," Winston suggested.  
He, Peter and Egon, aimed their proton wands at the door.  
And while it didn't blast open, the door melted from the proton streams.  
As he and the other ghostbusters entered the building, Egon said, "Let's hope we find Ray before he gets into more trouble."

Back in the examining room, the once friendly looking dentist and his assistant, who turned into spirits were trying to get the drill into Ray's mouth.  
"Valerie" was holding onto Ray's shoulder's, as " " was doing his best in prying Ray's mouth open with one hand, while clutching the drill in the other.  
"Open, open it won't hurt much," said the ghoul.  
Suddenly, out of no, the door swung open.  
And the three ghostbusters appeared.  
"Let him go scumbag!" Peter shouted.  
The ghost doctor and assistant looked up, as did Ray, despite having his body and head pinned to the chair.  
The ghostbusters had their proton beams set to fire, when the ghoulish doctor sic his instruments onto the team.  
Winston got sprayed in the face with water by the rinser.  
Egon received a face full of toothpaste, courtesy of a floating tube.  
And the siliva drain blasted air into Peter's face.  
While the ghostbusters fought back on the possessed tools, the evil dentist turned back his attention on Ray.  
After cleaning themselves off, the team resumed their attention onto the ghouls.  
"Careful on getting the proton wands into position, we don't want to zap Ray," Winston warned.  
"I think I know how we can trap them.  
Aim for the light above the chair," said Egon, as he targeted his proton wand.  
Peter and Winston followed and the three of them shot at the light, causing the proton beams to bounce onto the two spirits.  
"We got them in place!  
Stay where you are Ray!" Peter called out.  
"Peter, get the trap!" said Winston.  
Peter was able to slide the trap under the ghouls, who were sucked inside, after he stomped down to open it.

Once it was all clear, Ray removed the dribble bib, got himself off the chair and said, "Thanks guys.  
You came just in time."  
"Yep, another day of saving the world by the ghostbusters," said Peter.  
"Not so fast, there's still one thing that has to be taken care of," said Winston.  
"What's that?" asked Ray.  
At the same time, Peter, Winston and Egon looked at Ray and said to him, "You're going to the dentist."  
"OK OK," said Ray with a sigh in his voice.

The next day, Ray was able to get in an appointment at a traditional dentist office.  
Despite some hesitation when the team arrived, Ray went in for his examination, while the other three ghostbusters, Jeanie and Slimer (who went along for support) sat in the waiting room.  
"I hope everything's going well with Ray," said Jeanie, looking up from the magazine she was reading.  
"We haven't heard any screaming, so that's a good sign," Peter, pointed out, as he earned some looks from Winston and Egon.  
Slimer was in the middle of reading a comic book, when he heard a door open from on of the examining rooms.  
"RAY!" he happily called out.  
The stubby green ghost rushed to his human buddy and greeted him with a some-what slimy kiss.  
The rest of the ghostbusters and Jeanie greeted Ray as well.  
"Ray, are you OK?" asked Jeanie.  
"I feel great  
The dentist took care of my cavity by giving it a filling," Ray replied.  
"How did it go?" asked Winston.  
"It actually didn't hurt at all.  
And my mouth feels a lot better."  
"I'm glad you were able to overcome your fear of the dentist Ray," said Egon.  
"Me to, thanks to you guys, said Ray.

After Ray paid for his visit, everyone was set to leave, when suddenly a voice called out.  
"Excuse me, but which one of you gentlemen is Dr. Peter Venkman?" asked the voice, which belonged to a young woman dressed in scrubs.  
The woman's appearance of her long blonde hair and bright smile caught Peter's attention.  
He raced up to her and answered, "That would be me."  
"I'm glad I was able to catch you."  
"What can I say?"  
"Especially that you didn't want to be late for your dental check-up."  
"Ch..ch..checkup?" Peter asked with a gulp.  
"Sorry Peter, I didn't know you used this dentist to," said Ray.  
As the nurse lead him to a room, Peter began to protest.  
"There must be some mistake!, he said, You got the wrong guy!  
Maybe there's another Peter Venkman!"  
All the three other ghostbusters, Jeanie and Slimer could do in this situation was just laugh.

The End


End file.
